


Diamonds Are Not Forever

by jackycomelately



Series: Demons Don't [3]
Category: American Idol, Brad Belldom, Figure Skating RPF, Glam RPF, Glitter RPF, Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-24
Updated: 2010-08-24
Packaged: 2017-10-11 05:46:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/109056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackycomelately/pseuds/jackycomelately
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/lilpinktassel/">  Lil Pink Tassel Challenge </a> SPN/American Idol/Figure Skating crossover. Brad Bell finally meets Johnny Weir. They are heroic and Evan is evvvil (but we knew that really). The series predates the Supernatural pilot by about three years. No knowledge of <a href="http://jackycomelately.livejournal.com/22002.html">Inside Out, Upside Down, Backward </a> or <a href="http://jackycomelately.livejournal.com/20425.html">Demons Don't Sparkle </a> needed, but third in the Demons Don't series.</p><p>Warnings: All lies. Don't know any of the real people, and don't own any of the fictional ones. Violence including sexual threats. Head games. Heavy on plot; light on porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diamonds Are Not Forever

**Author's Note:**

> AU obviously, except as Twitter has revealed, Evan is sometimes evil. So, he's pretty much a villain in this story. Special thanks to rusty_amour who is the best beta ever!

"Jesus Christ! Is that a gun?"

Brad happened to be looking at Johnny Weir at that particular moment. Hey, he was even prettier in person. Who could blame him? And Brad had been looking forward to meeting Johnny Weir for a very long time. How often did that combination—flaming, gorgeous, and an athlete—come along? He still cursed the food poisoning that had forced him to miss the GLADD Awards. The misery of spending the night in the bathroom had nothing over his disappointment. But a friend of a friend to the rescue. Or, Brad thought as four gunmen spilled into the fashion show, perhaps not. He started to duck under the tablecloth when he caught the eye of the second gunman. Oh, shit! He had been spotted, and, much much worse, all four of the gunmen had black eyes. Brad froze obediently at a threatening gesture. He thought wishfully of his bag, with his phone, tucked away in the employee break room.

Unlike the GLADD, where he would have been Adam's date, Brad was strictly a set of hands at this endeavour. Jeje was showing a few of his fabulous fashions mixed in with a number of collections from much more famous designers. Undiscovered designer meant no money. No money met calling on friends. If these were his last moments, at least JeJe had ensured that he was well-dressed for the occasion. He ran his hands over the gorgeous crushed velvet of his coat. He looked wonderful in deep red if he did say so himself.

He also had gotten the opportunity to see the Hope Diamond in person. He couldn't believe that the fashion show had managed to get the Smithsonian to lend it to them. Someone clearly knew where the bodies were buried. That had to be what the gunmen were after. Did demons like diamonds? Of course, this one had a long and tragic history. Perhaps it had supernatural properties. John would know. He was just a phone call and probably days of travel time away. They weren't supposed to meet up for the better part of a month. Brad sighed. Between John and Adam travelling all the time, he was starting to feel seriously neglected both emotionally and sexually.

He held his arms up and followed everyone else obediently into the centre of the room.

+++

Two hours later, unhurt, but more than a little worse for wear, and minus one big ass diamond, they were herded up to the roof. Brad listened to the door lock with resignation.

"Anyone manage to keep their phone?" someone asked hopelessly. Nope. The gunmen had been pretty thorough in their search. Every last iphone had been removed. The crowd as one moved to the edge of the roof. They were way too high to attract anyone's attention on the ground. They were facing blank industrial wall, without a window in sight. Although the roof of the building next door was not that far away. Brad wondered if they could find anything to use to make a walkway across the gap.

Brad turned to the other people trapped on the roof. "Clearly we need to get to the other building." Somewhat to Brad's surprise, it was Weir who answered. "It's not that far. It can't be more than eight feet."

"Ummm…that's about four feet more than I can jump," someone else said dryly. There was a murmur of agreement.

"We don't all have to jump it," Johnny said a little impatiently. He kicked off his pointy emerald shoes (points for the Oz reference even if Brad wasn't a fan of the style in general) and stripped off his socks. "One person just has to cross and get help. I'll do it." Unease rippled through the crowd. No one seemed to like that idea. But, before anyone could object, Johnny, with the briefest of running starts, leaped. He made it easily…even gracefully. From the roof of the other building, he curtsied at the relieved applause. Right, Brad thought—flaming, gorgeous, _and_ an athlete.

Brad watched Johnny make his way carefully across the rooftop in his bare feet. Oh, right. He picked up the shoulder-bag in which Johnny had neatly tucked away his shoes. "Johnny," he shouted. Johnny turned and deftly caught the bag Brad had sent across the distance in a gentle underhand toss. After a wave of thanks, Johnny knelt to re-shoe. Pausing to dig out his water bottle, he was caught totally off-guard when Evan Lysacek walked up behind him, put one hand over his mouth, and dragged him away.

+++

Like the gunmen, Evan's eyes were as black as an underscoring judge's soul.

"Johnny! Evan was hoping to see you here."

Okay, what the fuck? Evan talking about himself in the third person could not be good. Well, Evan dragging him painfully down two flights of stairs and into an obviously derelict office might have been a clue too. Black-eyed Evan cursed as his hand came into contact with the beautiful Greek orthodox cross around Johnny's neck. It was a gift from a particularly generous anonymous fan. Evan stared at it for a second. "Evan, you are one mixed-up bastard," he muttered to Johnny's complete confusion. Evan wrapped the chain around his fist and snapped it off.

Johnny seized the opportunity and tossed the contents of his water bottle into Evan's face. Johnny hoped for a distraction, so he could get the hell away. Well, really, he had hoped for some classic melting. Frankly, he thought regular Evan might melt if the water was pure enough (hence Evan's addiction to cola). The stinging backhand to Johnny's face was enough to prove that Evan was still very corporeal.

"For fuck's sake. That's the best you can do?" The punch in the ribs, and the appearance of what Johnny recognized as the second gunman, was considerably nastier. Johnny was only vaguely aware of Evan blocking a kick from his position on the very dirty floor of the abandoned building.

"Now, now, get your own. This one's mine."

Evan looked down at Johnny. "We both really wanted to do that by the way. Evan wants to slap you almost as much as he wants to fuck you."

Yes, thought Johnny. Now tell me something I don't know.

"He likes it, you know. He likes that you're such a haughty spoiled little bitch. Sometimes, he thinks about how much money he has and if you'd be willing to let him fuck you for some of it."

"Yeah, I'm not for sale."

"Oh, he wasn't planning to ask now. He thought he'd check a few years from now. You'd hate him less and you'd need money more."

_Oookay._ Johnny decided it was more than past time he got up. The crackling pain in his side told him otherwise. Oh, shit. Ribs. He hissed as he forced himself to his feet.

"Ribs, baby?" Evan asked. "Well, now, that's just gonna hurt when I fuck you."

The pain from the brutal hands would have sent Johnny back to his knees if Evan hadn't forced him to bend face first over the back of the incredibly filthy sofa. Oh, not the time to pass out, but the pain was making him fade a bit. Jesus Christ, this so wasn't going to be the fun kind of pain.

"And this is just going to hurt period," said a new voice. "'Because he holds fast to me in love, I will deliver him; I will protect him, because he knows my name. When he calls to me, I will answer him; I will be with him in trouble; I will rescue him and honor him. With long life I will satisfy him and show him my… '"

Black-eyed Evan released Johnny and backed away. Johnny managed to twist around without passing out. The absolutely adorable guy in the gorgeous red coat kept talking, his voice sweet and high. Weird Evan kept backing away. Apparently, red coat was a tiny little badass. Johnny just hoped he wasn't one of those religious self-hating gays, as what he was reciting was beginning to sound a lot like bible verse. Red coat followed Evan across the room, as Evan backed right out the door and then stopped dead. Johnny's tiny hero finally stopped reciting.

Evan looked down and swore vilely.

"Yup, you are stuck," tiny hero said to Evan. He turned to Johnny. "You okay? I'm so sorry it took me so long. I had to wait for the other one to leave to draw the devil trap. I didn't think I could take on two. "

Okay, he clearly was a religious freak, but he also appeared to be on Johnny's side, so…Johnny held his hand out. "Johnny Weir," he said. Mama always said manners never never made a situation worse and, sometimes, made it better.

Tiny hero gently shook Johnny's hand and smiled at him deliciously. "I know! Brad Bell. I'm a huge fan!"

+++

"My boyfriend taught it to me. You haven't lived until you've been fucked by someone reciting psalms in your ear. Really hot and kinky. He said the good thing about it is that you don't need anything but your voice. No holy water or any fancy tools required. Not even an eyeliner pencil." Brad smiled to himself at what was obviously a private joke.

"Would any bible verse work?"

"Psalms 29, 91 and 121 are the ones you want. They ward off evil. Very cool. And, in the right circumstances, kind of sexy. So…" Brad looked at Evan. "What do we do with you?"

"He really has a demon in him?"

"Yup."

"That's so…Catholic. I feel like I should call all my Russian friends for help."

"Sure, if they know how to do an exorcism."

"Seriously?"

"Yes, to be honest, I've never done one by myself before, but I know the words. It…" Brad hesitated a moment. He said gently, "You seem to know him well."

"Yeah, we've known and despised each other since we were thirteen."

"Oh." Brad blinked a bit. "Well, people don't always make it through. I mean, you have to do it, but it's dangerous."

"Oh God! Don't kill him," Johnny said. "I get enough shit from the Federation as it is."

+++

There was no way that Brad could think of to relocate the demon safely. "I mean, I could try laying some kind of trail of salt, but I don't know why he would follow it." So, they were stuck in the abandoned building. It was ideal in a lot of ways and really a pain in others. They each had already visited the nasty gas station down the road twice. Neither of them had enjoyed the experience. On the other hand, there was no one else around to hear Brad yell after getting John's voice mail for the third time.

"It didn't work. Why didn't it work? John, pick up. Come on, pick up! Shit! You better not be avoiding me, you asshole! Oh, wait. Message!" He listened intently. "Okay..." Brad said slowly.

"What did he say?" Johnny asked.

"He's too far away, but Dean should be here soon."

"Dean?"

"John's son, so kind of my very sexy step-son. Anyway, John said that there are several reasons why an exorcism wouldn't work. Listen, would Lysacek make a deal with a demon?"

"Seriously? You can do that? He so would! You bastard! You unspeakable bastard! Giving one hundred and fifty percent my ass!"

"He didn't make the deal for the gold," the demon said, smirking.

"What do you mean he didn't make the deal for the gold? What else would he make a deal for? Besides, I always thought it was suspicious the way he suddenly started beating me in competition. I mean, people tend to just think you're being a bad sport if you say anything, but…"

"That's not what he asked for," the demon said in a sing-songy voice.

"So, the gold was either through his own efforts, which, I admit, seems a bit much, or it's a side-effect of what he asked for," Brad said.

"Like someone asking to become famous and getting money as a side benefit?" Johnny asked.

"It doesn't usually work that way," Dean said. Brad could admit to a huge feeling of relief as Dean stepped in from the hallway. Being the expert on hand had its moments, but he was more than ready to hand the title off to someone more qualified. "You're more likely to get screwed," Dean continued. "Just get famous and then have your life suck because you don't have money. Or have money, but none of the glory. Or get rich and famous for something you hate doing. You have to be really careful how you phrase things 'cause they'll try and screw you over. I mean they're evil. It's what they do."

"Johnny, this is John's son, Dean. Dean, this is Johnny Weir." They both looked a little stunned at the sight of the other, much to Brad's amusement.

"What did you ask for, Evan? Evan, we can't get you out of this if you don't tell us," Johnny said.

"Oh, baby, I already told you. He wanted to have you. I figured that's why your career started to go downhill while his went up. He'd catch you on your downswing."

"That makes no sense whatsoever! We were fighting more then ever at that point!" Johnny said.

"Maybe he changed his mind and was trying to keep it from happening?" Brad offered.

"That makes sense! I bet it was an impulse thing that he regretted later. How the fuck do you even find a demon? He's not too bright, really. I bet he just said something, not realizing what could happen. Like I'd sell my soul to fuck that – and poof!"

"Well, the demon could have been around for someone else, I guess," Dean said. He hefted the suitcase he had arrived with. "I swung by Evan's hotel and got his stuff. Maybe there's a clue inside." He opened the suitcase and began to rifle through it. Then he stopped.

"Ummm…Johnny?"

"Did you find something?"

Dean held up a very old-looking book. "Yeah, it looks like he called the demon up himself."

"Of course he did," the demon said. "However, I don't want to stay where I'm not wanted. Besides, the company has started to go downhill in a big way." Black smoke poured out of Evan in an unpleasantly explicit way. Oh yuck, thought Johnny. I did not need to see that. Then they were left with just Evan standing in a painted circle, staring at them.

+++

Luckily, Dean was there to take charge of Evan, while Brad and Johnny finally called the cops to rescue those trapped on the roof. Unfortunately, that meant they had to deal with making statements and hours of police questions. When they were finally free to go, they agreed to head back to Johnny's hotel room. They were both exhausted. Johnny looked much more than tired, however, and Brad tried to imagine how he must be feeling.

"You look really…unhappy."

"I've just been told that my entire life has been twisted. Nothing has gone the way it was meant to go. I'm an athlete. I understand how a tenth of a second can change your entire life—for good or for bad. There's a reason why we are so superstitious, but this feeds into a level of paranoia that I really didn't need. It makes me feel…"

"Like fate's bitch?"

"Like Evan's bitch. Much nastier."

Brad shuddered. "Okay, that's kind of…"

"Tell me about it," Johnny said. He turned and looked at Brad. "So, you and John, are you exclusive?"

"He travels a lot, and it's pretty new. We decided we'd leave all our options open for now. So, no, not exclusive." Brad slid his arm gently around Johnny's hips. "What about you? Seeing anyone seriously?"

"No, it never seems to quite work out." Johnny swallowed hard. "Fuck. Do you think it's because of Evan?"

"I don't know. Maybe," Brad said. Johnny closed his eyes and leaned into him. God, Johnny smelled incredible—like a mixture of orange and vanilla.

"Okay, I can't change that. I'm clearly going to need some high level therapy to work out my anger issues. Or I could just kill Evan, but, once again, I don't think the Federation would be thrilled. How do you feel about letting me sublimate some anger through sex?"

"I think turning anger into positive sexual energy is a win/win for the universe in general. Go you!" Brad did his best cheerleader on speed impression. Johnny laughed against his neck and then into his mouth.

 

+++

After Johnny and Brad had left to deal with the fallout of the robbery, Dean was left with Evan. He didn't look like any figure skater Dean had ever imagined. He was tall and lanky and didn't look very graceful. More like Sam than Johnny for example. Dean amused himself by imagining Sam on ice. It would be hilarious. Sparkle Sammy. Dean was a little relieved that Evan wasn't a little dude. He didn't know if he could punch Johnny. He'd die for Sammy, but he'd have no problem smoking him a good one if necessary.

"Evan, my man." As Evan turned to face him, Dean did just that.

 

+++

"I didn't want the twenty-five years to start until we were done competing. Between training and travelling, I'd never see him. Plus, I figured I'd have a better chance keeping him happy if I had some money. Things worked out pretty well financially."

"You know that's fucking twisted, right?" Dean continued to clean his nails with his knife. The movies gave you the best ideas for casual menace. Evan didn't say a word. "I mean, you basically contaminated his whole life." Evan still didn't respond. "But don't worry. You are going to help me fix it. Now, what exactly did you all want the diamond for?"

+++

After some sleep, Johnny felt more able to deal. Frankly, the sex had helped too. There was nothing like physical reassurance and some quality cuddling. He was even curious to discover what Dean had found out when they met up back at their abandoned building.

"It's a recording device. When someone makes a deal, it imprints the life they should have had. Probably explains why it's cursed. Any object that comes into contact with that much evil is going to start radiating it. The Hope Diamond is unusual both for its size and because it glows red under ultraviolet light. Evan started talking about how there's a delay in the time the diamond re-emits the radiation it absorbs. During that delay is when the original life is imprinted. I totally don't get it, but, long story short, apparently the diamond is activated under ultraviolet light."

"How the fuck does Evan, of all people, know this?" Johnny asked. "Did they tell him all this before the deal?"

"No, he says he researched all this before he called the demon. And, if the details of the deal are true, I believe him. They were unusually generous."

"How long did he get?" Brad asked.

"Twenty-five years from the date that he and Johnny get together."

"Yeah, so not going to happen," said Johnny.

"So, how do we fix this for Johnny?" Brad asked.

"Not just for Johnny," Dean said. "It's a huge diamond. It's recorded countless lives. Maybe thousands of people have had their lives twisted to make someone else's dream come true."

"What about good wishes?" Johnny asked. "I mean, they can't all have been evil. Someone must have wanted to save a dying loved one or something."

"Yeah, I'm sure, but these things have a way of rebounding on you. The dying loved one gets their heart from your child dying in a car crash. Trust me, all those wishes resulted in a net loss," Dean said.

"So, how do we fix this for everyone?" Johnny asked.

"Easy," Dean said. "We destroy the diamond." Brad and Johnny both looked at him wide-eyed. "The hard part will be getting it. I finally convinced Evan to tell me how things worked, but he won't give me any details about where the diamond might be now. I think he still thinks it's going to happen with Johnny."

"He might tell Johnny," Brad said.

"Maybe if I piss him off enough," Johnny said doubtfully.

"Want me to come with?" Brad asked.

Johnny looked tempted.

"Thanks, but I think I'll get more out of him if he doesn't have an audience."

Brad nodded. After Johnny left, Dean leaned back in his chair.

"So, you're fucking around on my father."

Brad laughed. "We're not exclusive, sweetie. Your father and I had the talk before he left. I'm not the kind to sit at home and pine. Fastest way to kill a relationship dead is to put too much pressure on it."

Dean nodded. "Going to tell him about it?"

"Only if he asks. And I don't plan to ask him. There's agreeing, and then there's knowing, you know?"

"Yeah," Dean said. "I know."

+++

The thing about hating Evan was that Johnny very seldom felt any real sense of embarrassment around him. He mostly just didn't care. Making Evan uncomfortable was worth more than looking good in front of him. He wasn't sure how to respond to an Evan that clearly gave him much more importance than he'd ever imagined. He decided to ignore it.

"You look like shit," Johnny said. Evan did. His face was bruised. He didn't hold himself as if anything hurt, but he was a skater: he was used to hiding pain. Evan was also refusing to meet his eyes. Okay, well, Johnny was just going to go for it. It wasn't like he had anything to lose.

"I want you to give me the diamond." Johnny just let it lay there—plain and unadorned.

Evan finally looked at him. "Okay."

+++

It turned out that Evan's demon was the head bitch in charge.

"I don't know if it'll still be there," Evan said. "I mean, he had to know that I knew, right? Why would he just leave it there?"

There turned out to be a safety deposit box of all the unimaginative things.

"Could he get in without your ID and body, though?" Johnny asked.

"So, do you think this is going to work?" Brad asked Dean in a low voice as Evan filled out the paperwork to visit his safety deposit box.

"Always has in the past," Dean said. Brad snickered.

The diamond was still there—big, blue and shiny. Twenty minutes later, back in their abandoned building, they had the three demons that had trailed them from the bank in devil traps. Dean assured them that, unless the demons also had hosts that had made deals, they would hold.

"So, how does one destroy a diamond?" Johnny asked, looking at it a little regretfully. It was so very pretty.

Dean held up a hammer and chisel. "Apparently, it's not that difficult."

+++

"Who are you watching?" Adam asked, settling in companionably beside Brad. They had just moved into their new Weho apartment and they were both exhausted. Still excited, however, to finally be able to afford a decent two bedroom. Their two man variety act had hit big time and was fast becoming a mainstream success.

"Johnny Weir."

"Oh, right. He's the gay one, right?"

"Very. Extremely! Oh, yes!"

"Cool. Does he ever actually win anything good?" Adam asked.

"Just the gold metal, baby!"

"Yay!" Adam said in his best highest-pitched-queen voice. Brad adored his highest-pitched-queen voice. "The times they are a changing."

End

**Author's Note:**

> For those who read the first story in the series [Inside Out, Upside Down, Backward](http://jackycomelately.livejournal.com/22002.html), although I'm not promising John and Brad forever! this is not the end! The next story in the _Demons Don't_ series will be posted early in September and will deal with the fallout.


End file.
